


A Picture's Worth

by MarnerToMatthews



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Engagement Announcement, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, idk im crap at tags yall, these idiots are so in love it hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22758352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarnerToMatthews/pseuds/MarnerToMatthews
Summary: Auston and Mitch are planning to announce their engagement
Relationships: Mitch Marner/Auston Matthews
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92





	A Picture's Worth

**Author's Note:**

> Laura wanted a fic for Valentine's Day, so here you go! Sorry it's a little late ;w; <3

Mitch is just finishing what has to be the hundredth heart, tongue poking out the corner of his mouth in concentration. He’s standing on a stool to reach at the top corner of the mirror with several dry erase markers sticking out of his pockets. When he spots Auston in the reflection, he smiles and hops down to start clearing up everything in the way to hide under the mirror, markers included.

"Come on, Aus," Mitch says. "It'll be cute, I promise."

Ever since Mitch ran the idea by him, he thought it was so very  _ Mitch _ that Auston still can't help but roll his eyes fondly as he shoves both hands into his pockets and wanders into the foyer just behind Mitch.

It really is a cute idea.

Still cheesy, though.

"This's cheesy," Auston deadpans. That only seems to make Mitch light up even more.

"I know!” He draws out the words and that causes Auston to snort. “That's why we're doing it, babe." And then Mitch winks at him.

Auston would do just about anything for his man, which includes this.

_ This _ happens to be taking a photo for their engagement announcement for social media. 

PR actually let them have free reign over how they wanted to announce this to the public. It took nearly a month of meetings and some frustrated Mitch tears, but they were in control of this. And by they, Auston let his fiance take the wheel.

In all honesty, Auston's not sure why they couldn’t use one of their older pictures together. Maybe not something on the ice, but there's those nice photos from last Valentine's Day at that fancy restaurant Mitch likes. 

At least Auston knows better than to actually suggest recycling an old picture. Because Mitch now has his heart set on taking a new one to show off the ring Auston got him, even if it's a simple black band with their numbers engraved, but no one's even going to be able to see that detail since it’s on the inside.

The whole idea is so very Mitch, though. It's a little ridiculous and sweet, so much that anything less would question if they were really in charge.

Auston shuffles closer to his now fiance in front of the mirror on the wall. They center themselves in the large drawn on heart Mitch spent the last hour perfecting, admiring all the smaller hearts filling up the rest of the mirror on the white wall background of their foyer

They look good together. They look happy and Mitch's smile is big and free and it warms Auston from the inside out.

"Okay, so put your arm around me-- yeah, just like that." Mitch adjusts him just a little, placing Auston's forearm over his chest to hold onto the opposite shoulder. 

Auston doesn't have a ring yet, they're going next week to pick up the matching one, but if he did it would be showing. He can’t wait for them to match.

Mitch pulls out his phone and opens the camera app, checking the lighting and distance. "Okay, take like, half a step back."

Auston complies and pulls his fiance with him. 

Immediately Mitch starts trying to figure out where to hold his phone while still making it look casual, but not too casual.

"Mitchy," he whispers, leaning forward to bury his nose in the back of his fiance's hair. "There's no need to fuss, the mirror looks great and so do we."

That wasn't the right thing to say since Mitch wrinkles his nose and fixes Auston's hold on him, ring hand up to show off the band on his left hand. "I know it does, I just.."

He sighs and rubs Auston's forearm absentmindedly, leaning back against him. "I just.. I want it to be perfect, y'know?" 

Mitch's smile fades a little and his gaze goes distant for a long moment.

Their media presence has always been so meticulously handcrafted with little room for candidness that Auston gets it. He  _ knows _ what Mitch is worried about. But this is  _ theirs _ and no one can take this beautiful, perfect moment away from them. No one gets a say in their story but  _ them _ .

"Mitchy," Auston nuzzles down into the back of his neck where a stripe of skin is exposed between his shirt and hairline. He mouths at it several times until he draws a sharp breath out of his fiance. "Baby, no matter what, the picture'll be perfect because it's us and we're together and we will always control this narrative."

He plants several small kisses along the back of Mitch's neck until he can feel the tension bleed out of his shoulders. When Auston pauses long enough to peak over his fiance's shoulder, what he sees is definitely candid and causes his stomach to flutter.

Mitch looks relaxed and he's got a hundred watt smile spread wide across his face along with a rising blush high on his cheeks, hair a little mussed from Auston nuzzling at him. He looks so gorgeous that Auston can only smile and place another couple kisses on the back of his neck.

Just after he does, he hears the shutter from Mitch's phone. It takes him a second or two to blink and notice the phone Mitch still has held up.

And then the picture pops up to preview and it's.. well.

Mitch is smiling soft and real and he's blushing all the way to the tips of his ears. They're both slightly off center in the heart drawn on the mirror. Mitch's shirt looks tugged aside from where Auston had been kissing his neck, even though he doesn't remember pulling on it, and he's barely peeking up, just enough to show that he's smiling, too.

And there, clear as day, is Mitch's hand running along Auston's forearm, ring front and center. No one could mistake what this picture says about them, not with a thousand words. 

Because there's only two that matter.

“It's perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it and also caught on to the word count and ending sgjhsdg


End file.
